Modern compound archery bows and crossbows provide significantly increased power and require archery projectiles to withstand the forces imparted thereto through acceleration of the projectile by the corresponding bowstring. The projectiles incorporate shafts having a point that can be selected for archery practice, field points or broad heads for hunting. It is evident that securely attaching the projectile tip to the shaft is critical and the security with which the attachment is made is paramount to the utilization of the projectile for its intended purpose. The acceleration imparted to arrow shafts by modern compound bows and crossbows results in frequent loosening or dislodgement of the corresponding projectile tip when the manner in which these tips are secured to the shafts are not appropriately secure. Consideration must also be given to any attachment technique that increases the weight of the arrow shaft; the weight of any system for attaching a projectile tip to the archery projectile must be kept to a minimum. Inserts have been developed to be inserted into the open end of a hollow arrow shaft to provide a means for securing a projectile tip to the arrow shaft. The conventional aluminum arrow inserts, when adhesively secured to the internal diameter of the hollow arrow shaft frequently fail to securely hold the point securely.